May Angels Lead You In
by Keehl-River
Summary: Mello and Near centric. In commemorate of Mello, Matt, Near, and L. WARNING: Character death spoilers inside.


_**A/N: **_WARNING! Contains spoilers for Character deaths and such.

Disclaimer: I, Julieann, do not, no matter how hard I want to, own Death Note. If I did only Raito and Misamisa would have died. The song, 'May Angels Lead You In' is property of Jimmy Eat World

------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

**There's no one in town I know**

**You gave us some place to go.**

**I never said thank you for that.**

**I thought I might get one more chance.**

Mello looked up as it began to rain. The oncoming water mixed with his salty tears, making the two indistinguishable from each other, something the blond was to preoccupied to think about. His idol, his mentor, was gone. Not just gone from the area as normal but gone from the earth. A scowl, unfitting for the boy's feminine features, made its way onto his young face. Such hatred was turned towards one man, the one who he loved more then anything. L.

**What would you think of me now,**

**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**I never said thank you for that.**

**Now I'll never have a chance.**

A few years had passed since that incident outside the Wammy House and now the once innocent boy was one of the highest in the Mafia. As he looked around the cluttered headquarters and took a bite of his ever present chocolate and growled as a depressing thought made its way into his brain._'What would L think of me now?' _A scowl was placed on his face as he thought of how L hated criminal acts, many of which Mello participated in, and helped to prevent by sending anonymous tips to the L.A. police force. _'And I'm stronger then ever.'_ The proud blond thought as the frown disappeared, _'I haven't gotten a chance to say thank you yet...'_

**May angels lead you in.**

**Here you meet my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

The leather wearing blond made his way to where the hostage was, a short ebony haired girl named Yagami, Sayu. _'L would hate this...' _And with that sobering thought, all ideas of beating his anger out on the small women/girl disappeared only to be replaced with humor as she whimpered slightly as he drew near. _'Watari's gone to...' _Mello plopped himself on the striped couch in front of where the hostage sat. None of the other mafia members were there currently so the chocolate-addict didn't have to act mean or ruff with the chief's daughter. Not that he'd risk it, not with what happened to the other hostage. He'd died. Mello couldn't even remember his name.

**So what would you think of me now,**

**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**I never said thank you for that.**

**Now I'll never have a chance.**

Time passed after that incident and Mello had wound up getting half his face and chest and back scared. He was lucky, oh so lucky to have escaped with only that. Then again had it not been for his oldest friend, Matt's, help he'd probably be dead. Oh yes, the rosary wearing blond was lucky. Eye's now darkened with age glared at said red-headed-computer-hacking boy. He'd have to say thank you eventually after all, something he dreaded as he usually did not like saying those two words, not even to L.

**May angels lead you in.**

**Here you meet my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

Mello tossed and turned in his bed. A sick feeling had implanted itself into his stomach, a feeling he had only felt twice in his life. Dread. Dread for what tomorrow might bring, after all, who knows what might happen as Matt distracts the guards and Mello kidnaps Takeda-San. The other time he had felt the alien emotion was when his mentor had died. Climbing out of the tangled mess of blankets he had made he stood on the hard-wooden floor which surrounded his bed. Head now resting in his hands he let out a single sob. Subconsciously knowing he was going to see L tomorrow.

**May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in.**

Blond hair spread out across the floor as he fell, a heart attack having killed him. Not even a minute later, the building went up in smoke and fire, a end befitting for the mafia member. After all his best and only friend had died because of him, and not even knowing that Mello was the cause. The explosion wiped out the blond's features, making him unrecognizable, the only think left undestroyed was a pink-beaded rosary around what once was his neck.

**And if you were with me tonight,**

**I'd sing to you just one more time.**

**A song for a heart so big,**

**God wouldn't let it live.**

Near look at the screen, motionless as the building which held his self-proclaimed rival in it. Near didn't think of Mello as a rival, no, just as a misunderstood and closed-off friend. As simple as that. One small, pale finger went around curly white hair and began to twirl its way deep into it. Tighter he pulled on that single strand, thankful to be left in a room by himself for once as tears threatened to slip from his emotionless eyes. Pure white pajamas covered his knee, allowing the salty wetness seep into hit his pale legs.

**May angels lead you in.**

**Here you meet my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

A new fervor situated itself in the pale boy, a fervor to show that the others deaths were not in vain. Holding up a smirking puppet he stared at it, another finger tracing the scar on its face. _Mello..._Another finger held another puppet, this one with a single black letter on his white shirt, _L_. And a red headed puppet was lain on the dice city/cemetery he had made, _Matt._ None of the three had gotten a proper burial, one was burned alive, one's ashes discarded, and another's' simply disappeared. A frown made its way upon the small geniuses face, being L was a lonely job.

**May angels lead you in.**

**Here you meet my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

_'Go ahead, write my name down.' _Near taunted in his head as Raito Yagami, the true Kira began to panic, realizing the Death Note in Mikami Teru's hands was a fake. The brunette, now with a bullet through his arm, began to beg the Shinigami, Ryuuku to write down the names of all of the SPK. Said Shinigami did write something down, but not Near, Rester, Giovanni, or Hal's name but Yagami's named. Said boy was dead forty seconds later. Finally, the Kira case was closed, no one would truly appreciate the sacrifices L, Mello, Matt, and Near had made. Near, was now a simple shell of what once was a closed off young boy. And the other three had died.

**May angels lead you in.**

A burial was held five years later. For all who had lost their live's to Kira. The list was long: Chief Yagami, Mello, L, Matt, many others, and at the very bottom written in the smallest of letters was the name Near. A new orphan was to take the place of L, a new child to be broken, a new life to be lost. After all, being L was a lonely and shadowed job.

----------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------

Reviews and such are greatly appreciated.

Juliann/Keehl-River


End file.
